Wet Dream
by jungkookbabyy
Summary: Jeno mimpi basah! Terlebih lagi ia bermimpi melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal. Namun Renjun datang dan menjawab semua pertanyaan Jeno. Tapi bagaimana bila perasaan ikut masuk ke dalam hubungan mereka? Apa yang akan Jeno lakukan jika Renjun akan kembali ke Cina? Bagaimana dengan Renjun sendiri? Apa ia yakin tentang meninggalkan Jeno? JenoxRenjun of NCT Dream.
1. Chapter 1

**WET DREAM**

.

Cast : Lee Jeno, Huang Renjun and other NCT member

Rated : M

Genre : Drama, Romance, Comedy

.

Jungkookbabyy first present's

.

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berwajah tegas sedang sibuk 'menggempur' laki-laki berwajah manis bergigi gingsul di bawahnya. Bau percintaan yang kental dan suara desahan yang cukup keras dari laki-laki yang berada di pihak 'bawah' serta bunyi tautan kedua kelamin mereka. Siapa pun yang lewat di depan kamar tersebut pasti menyadari adanya adegan intim yang terjadi di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Terushh, Jenohh," desah sang pihak 'bawah'.

"Tanpa kau minta aku akan melakukannya dengan hati, Sayang. Hahh," ujar sang pihak 'atas' yang dipanggil Jeno oleh sang pihak 'bawah'. Ia pun segera mempercepat gerakan 'menusuk'nya yang membuat si pihak 'bawah' mendesah lebih kencang.

" _Fashterhhhh_ ," ujarnya sambil menggerakkan pantatnya ke arah yang berlawanan untuk memperdalam 'tusukan'nya.

" _Wanna cum_ , AHH!" teriak si pihak 'bawah' menjelang pelepasannya.

"Sebentar lagi, Sayang. Ahh," Jeno menggeram pelan saat merasakan pelepasannya.

.

"YAKK! JENOO CEPAT BANGUN!" teriak sang eomma pada anaknya yang tidak kunjung bangun padahal jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit.

"Ne," balas sang anak pelan sebelum akhirnya menyadari kalau ada yang aneh dengan celananya.

"Ahh, aku mimpi basah lagi..."

.

Itulah yang setiap hari terjadi pada seorang Lee Jeno beberapa bulan belakang ini. Selalu bermimpi basah bersama laki-laki yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya dan tidak diketahuinya. Rasanya Jeno sangat ingin membongkar arsip sekolah hanya untuk mencari nama dari pemuda manis bergigi gingsul tersebut. Tapi tidak, ia tidak pernah menceritakan mimpi basahnya itu kepada siapa pun.

 _Well_ , mungkin hanya sahabatnya yang sialnya hanya akan meledeknya setelah ia menceritakan kejadian di mimpinya dan akan mengatakan, "Kalau begitu cepatlah cari pacar, Hyung. Lama-lama penismu akan berkarat kalau terus-terusan mimpi basah tanpa memasuki lubang siapa pun," itulah komentar Chenle, murid pindahan dari Cina dua tahun yang lalu dan sangat-sangat mesum.

Ya, Jeno sering melakukan _one night stand_. Sering berganti pasangan namun tetap aman karena adanya kondom. Namun semua kegiatannya itu berhenti sejak munculnya mimpi tersebut. Entah mengapa Jeno merasa seperti Tuhan memberi tahu cuplikan dari adegan percintaannya dengan jodohnya di masa mendatang. Itu sebabnya ia berhenti. Hanya menunggu sampai ia bertemu dengan jodohnya itu dan melakukan seks seperti sebelumnya. Atau mungkin bukan seks, tapi bercinta.

Pagi hari ini sekolah Jeno kedatangan murid baru yang rumornya sangat-sangat manis dari Cina. Namun ia tidak peduli, toh laki-laki yang ada di mimpinya tidak terlihat seperti orang cina. Ya, semenjak ia kedatangan mimpi tersebut Jeno jadi sering memperhatikan setiap laki-laki di sekolahnya dengan seksama. Siapa tahu saja kan terselip di antara ribuan murid di sekolahnya?

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Huang Renjun. Saya dari Jilin, Cina. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," ujar sang murid baru diikuti dengan teriakan kagun dari para gadis di kelasnya. Ya, itulah murid baru berwajah manis yang ternyata malah masuk di kelas Jeno, kelas XI-1.

"Boleh aku minta nomormu?"

"Boleh aku memanggilmu 'Sayang'?"

"Boleh aku melamarmu? Kamu manis sekali!" dan beribu pertanyaan lainnya ditujukan pada Renjun yang hanya tersenyum lebar pada teman-teman barunya. Bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Kau gay? Kalau iya kau ' _top_ ' atau ' _bottom_ '?" tanya seseorang yang menarik perhatian Jeno dan murid lainnya di kelas.

Renjun pun menunjukkan wajah datar lalu menjawab, " _Bottom_ ," dan tersenyum lebar lagi, lalu pandangannya bertemu dengan Jeno.

Senyum itu, mengalihkan dunia Jeno yang baru pertama kali melihat wajah dari anak baru tersebut, 'Dia mirip,' batinnya.

"YAAAHHHH" desah kecewa seluruh perempuan di kelas setelah mendengar pernyataan Renjun yang ternyata adalah seorang ' _bottom_ '. Pupuslah harapan yang sudah mereka dirikan selama ini...

"Kalau begitu kau bisa duduk dengan Lee Jeno, disana," ujar sang guru menyudahi keributan dadakan yang terjadi akibat si murid baru yang sangat manis diikuti dengan anggukan oleh Renjun.

Jeno tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jeno. Mulai dari pantatnya yang terlihat penuh itu mengundangnya untuk meremasnya. Bibir _kissable_ -nya sangat mengundang Jeno untuk segera melumatnya hingga habis, membuatnya mendesahkan namanya serta membuat bibir itu menghisap kejantanannya. Oh sadarlah Lee Jeno, kau tegang hanya dengan membayangkan Renjun mem- _blowjob_ penismu!

"Hai," sapa Renjun dengan senyum lengkap dengan _eyesmile_ -nya yang membuat Jeno ingin melumat bibirnya.

"Hai," balas Jeno datar lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke papan tulis. Ini bahaya, rasanya ia benar-benar akan menerkam laki-laki manis di sebelahnya ini.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" ujar Renjun yang disambut dengan Jeno yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku selalu membayangkan penis besarmu menusuk _hole_ -ku sampai lecet dan bibirmu membuat beribu _kissmark_ di tubuhku," ujar Renjun frontal dibarengi senyum lebar yang dijawab dengan pelototan oleh Jeno.

"Kau bermimpi basah tentangku?" tanya Jeno sambil menyalin catatan yang diberikan oleh sang guru di papan tulis.

Renjun pun mengangguk semangat, "Itu sebabnya aku pindah ke sini. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana kau tahu," lanjutnya santai lalu melakukan pout yang membuat sisi _kinky_ Jeno keluar.

"Kau bernar-benar harus diberi hukuman," ujar Jeno pelan sambil berpangku tangan menghadap Renjun yang membuat pipi pemuda cina tersebut memerah malu.

"Tentu saja," balas Renjun lalu meletakkan telunjuknya di atas kejantanan Jeno.

'Kau tidak bisa terangsang hanya dengan satu sentuhan. Mau dikemanakan jiwa dominanmu?' batinnya.

Renjun pun semakin gencar menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di atas kejantanan Jeno. Mulai dari mengusapnya perlahan, lalu memutar-mutarkan jarinya, menusuk-nusuk saluran kencingnya, lalu mengelusnya. Namun Jeno masih memasang wajah _stoic_ -nya, 'Ini bukan apa-apa,' batinnya.

Renjun pun mulai membukan resleting celana Jeno dan memasukkan tangannya lewat situ. Meremas pelan kejantanan Jeno sebelum memasukkan tangannya lagi ke dalam celana dalam Jeno dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Usap-putar-tusuk-elus, kira-kira itulah yang dilakukan Renjun pada kejantanan Jeno selama pelajaran berlangsung.

Jeno mulai memasang wajah frustasi sekaligus terangsangnya. Sesekali mengerang dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin sampai pada akhirnya tangan Renjun meremas 'bola kembar'nya, "Ahh," geram Jeno pelan.

Renjun yang melihat reaksi Jeno tersebut pun makin semangat untuk mengerjainya. Ia tambah gencar memainkan penis dan bola kembar Jeno sambil sesekali mengocok pelan penis Jeno yang diikuti dengan geraman pelan yang menurut Renjun sangatlah seksi. Kocokan tangan Renjun pada penis Jeno pun makin cepat sambil sesekali mengusap ujungnya dan meremas kuat penis Jeno. Namun yang membuat Renjun sangat kesal adalah, "Kapan kau keluar?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal ke Jeno yang sedang menggigit bibirnya, menahan desahan.

"Aku perkasa asal kau tahu. Seharusnya kau senang," balas Jeno sambil tersenyum mesum ke arah Renjun yang membuatnya –sialnya- merona lagi.

KRINGG KRINGG

Bel yang ditunggu-tunggu Jeno pun akhirnya berbunyi juga. Ia dengan cepat mengeluarkan tangan Jeno dari dalam celananya dan membenahi celananya.

"Kau perlu dihukum dua kali lipat," ujarnya lalu dengan cepat menarik Renjun ke WC.

 **TBC**

Maafkan daku kalau pendek. Ini ff pertama author dan gak tau kenapa author seneng banget ngepairing Jeno sama Renjun. Kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu(?) Intinya gitu deh. Dilanjutin kalo reviewsnya dapat 10, dan sebisa mungkin author balas. Ppay~~


	2. Chapter 2

**WET DREAM**

.

Cast : Lee Jeno, Huang Renjun and other NCT member

Rated : M

Genre : Drama, Romance, Comedy

.

Jungkookbabyy first present's

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kepindahan Renjun. Sudah seminggu pula sejak insiden di WC saat itu. Sudah seminggu ini Jeno merasa seperti dijauhi oleh Renjun. Entah apa alasannya. Tapi yang jelas setiap Jeno menyapa atau berusaha untuk mendekatinya, Renjun pasti akan menghindar atau pura-pura tidak mendengar panggilannya. Dan juga sudaha seminggu ini Jeno selalu uring-uringan di kamar memikirkan setiap kemungkinan kenapa Renjun menjauhinya.

"Apa dia hamil? Tidak mungkin, ini baru seminggu. Lagipula dia kan laki-laki," racau Jeno sambil berbaring melihat langit-langit kamarnya.

"Lalu kenapa?" raut wajah Jeno kembali suram.

TING TONG

"Jeno! Cepat buka pintunya!" teriak Lami, saudari Jeno yang cerewetnya melebihi penjual di pasar ikan.

Jeno pun melangkahkan kakinya malas ke arah pintu di lantai bawah. Menurutnya, kenapa pintu utama gak dipasang di lantai 2 aja, sih? Kan Jeno sama Lami jadi capek kalau ada tamu, mengingat kedua anak bermarga Lee itu sama pemalasnya. Yang satunya hobi membuka sosial media, yang satunya hobi bermain dengan hewan. Lami mengolek si banyak hewan, mulai dari anjing, kucing, hamster, kelinci, bahkan tikus. Dan percayalah, Jeno akan teriak saat menemukan salah satu dari tikus Lami di kamarnya. Kesimpulan, Jeno takut tikus.

Tamu itu pun mulai memencet bel secara brutal setelah menunggu selama 10 menit tapi tidak ada respon dari sang tuan rumah. Mungkin kalian heran, bukannya tadi Jeno sudah mulai jalan? Jawabannya adalah, Jeno dan Lami bahkan bisa menghabiskan waktu setengah Jam hanya untuk sampai ke ruang makan. Apalagi ruang tamu?

Jeno pun langsung berlari sambil mengumpat tentang betapa tidak sabarannya si tamu ini dan membuka pintunya, "Kamu? Ngapain di sini? Tau rumahku dari mana?" tanya Jeno kaget. Wajar, orang yang datang itu adalah orang yang mengacuhkannya selama seminggu penuh, kok. Wajar, kan?

Langsung saja Renjun menjitak dahi Jeno diikuti dengan ringisan pelan Jeno sambil mengusap dahinya yang merah. Ukenya ini kuat sekali. 'Ukenya'? Tentu saja, Jeno telah mengklaim Renjun. Padahal mereka bahkan baru bersebutuh sekali. Bagaimana kalau sudah berkali-kali? Mungkin Jeno akan memanggil Renjun sebagai istrinya.

"Mana Bibi Lee? Kau membunuhnya?" tanya Renjun ketus yang membuat Jeno bingung. Mau apa anak ini mencari mamanya?

"Mamaku memberi ini," ujar Renjun seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang berada di kepala si idiot Jeno sambil menyodorkan boks besar berisi kue kering. Mama Renjun kan koki...

"Mama lagi pergi," jawab Jeno datar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Renjun semangat yang membuat Jeno makin bingung. Kenapa anak ini malah senang mendengar kalau ibunya sedang pergi? (Ah, author lupa ngasi tau kalo rumah Renjun itu di sebelah rumah yang ada di seberangnya rumah Jeno. Ribet? Emang.)

Tanpa diduga Jeno, Renjun malah menariknya ke dalam dan mendorongnya ke pintu, "M-mau apa kau?" tanya Jeno gugup saat pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu mendekatkan wajahnya.

'Ah, kenapa kau gugup. Kau kan semenya,' batin Jeno.

"Apa ada orang di rumah selain kau?" tanya Renjun lagi sambil menghapus jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir Jeno.

'Apa boleh berbohong?' batin Jeno.

"Tidak," jawab Jeno sebelum Renjun mulai memagut bibirnya dalam.

Walaupun sudah melakukan ya-kau-tahu-lah-itu mereka belum pernah berciuman. Kenapa? Karena Renjun selalu menolaknya.

 _Flashback On_

"Haah, haah. _Fashterhhh_ ," desah Renjun yang merasakan nikmat saat prostatnya ditumbuk oleh benda padat nan tumpul Jeno.

Jeno mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Renjun. Sangat dekat, mungkin hanya tersisa 5 cm saja. Jeno pun mendekatkan bibirnya lada bibir Renjun, ia berani bersumpah kalau sekarang Renjun terlihat sangat seksi, apalagi bibirnya. Tapi tepat sebelum kedua benda kenyal itu bersentuhan, Renjun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

Bahkan saat mereka melakukan ronde ke-3 ataupun ke-4. Gila memang mereka berdua, bercinta tanpa kenal lelah. Tapi dari pada bercinta, bukannya hal tersebut lebih cocok disebut seks? Karena kegiatan tersebut tidak didasari cinta oleh kedua belah pihak. Lebih tepatnya hanya satu pihak, karena Jeno telah terpesona pada Renjun pada pandangan pertama. Ya, saat di mimpi basahnya, tentu saja.

 _Flashback Off_

Sudah 10 menit, tapi sepertinya satu pun dari mereka tidak ada yang berniat melepaskan tautannya. Malah Jeno mencium Renjun semakin dalam sambil memegang dagunya. Sementara Renjun telah melingkarkan tangan dan kakinya pada badan Jeno.

'Terlihat seperti koala, manis sekali,' batin Jeno yang memang menyukai koala...

Sesekali mereka memiringkan kepala untuk mencari posisi yang lebih tepat. Saliva menetes di sudut bibir Renjun, entah milik siapa. Jeno terus-terusan menghisap lidah Renjun yang menghasilkan desahan terindah di hidup Jeno.

"Ummh. Emhh," desah Renjun di antara kegiatan berciuman mereka. Merasakan friksi geli saat lidah Jeno menjilat lidahnya dan mengaitkannya.

Renjun segera memukuli dada Jeno secara brutal saat nafasnya benar-benar sudah di ujung, "Kau mau membunuhku?" tanya sambil terengah-engah.

"Tidak," jawab Jeno singkat lalu menjilat perpotongan leher Renjun dan memberikan tanda di sana.

"A-aahh," desah Renjun saat Jeno menjilati lehernya sambil beberapa kali, menghisapnya atau menggigitnya. Rambut Jeno sudah berantakan tidak berbentuk akibat remasan Renjun, sarat akan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi," geram Jeno rendah lalu kembali mencium bibir ranum Renjun.

Renjun pun segera melepaskan tautan tersebut, "Kalau begitu bawa aku ke kamarmu," ujarnya lalu tersenyum lebar dan kembali menyambar bibir Jeno.

Jeno pun segera membalas ciumannya dan mulai bergerak ke kamarnya dengan Renjun digendongannya.

DUKK

"Awh," keluh Renjun sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Jeno lalu mengusap pelan kepala bagian belakang Renjun.

Jeno menaruh Renjun di atas tempat tidurnya dengan hati-hati sebelum pergi mengunci pintu kamarnya, -karena dia takut ketahuan bohong kalau sebenarnya masih ada saudarinya yang juga gila seks di rumahnya-.

Ia kembali menghadap ke arah Renjun dan menindihnya. Menahan berat tubuhnya dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi digunakan untuk menarik dagu Renjun dan melumat bibirnya.

'Aku bisa gila, ini benar-benar manis,' batinnya.

Jeno menggigit kecil bibir bawah Renjun agar Renjun membuka mulutnya. Langsung saja Jeno menghisap lidah Renjun kuat, "Ungh," desah Renjun sebelum memukul dada Jeno, 'Aku bisa mati kehabisan nafas, Bodoh,' ujarnya melalui tatapan sinis.

Jeno pun mengecup pelan leher Renjun sebelum menjilatnya dan memberi tanda keunguan di sana, "Kau terlalu lama, Bodoh. Aku ingin merasakan penismu di hole-ku," omel Renjun.

"Aku ingin melicinkan jalan masuknya dulu."

"Aangh. Jenohh, haahhh. Gelihhhh," desah Renjun kencang saat merasakan lidah Jeno yang menusuk-nusuk di holenya.

Renjun menutup matanya sambil terus medesah. Menekan kepala Jeno agar melakukan lebih. Ini nikmat, dan dia sangat menyukainya. Bahkan rasanya ia bisa gila hanya dengan ciuman.

Renjun pun langsung mendorong Jeno dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kebanggaan Jeno. Menggeseknya sedikit dan melakukan gerak naik turun. Renjun pun beringsut mundur, menghadapkan wajahnya dengan kebanggan Jeno lalu menyentilnya pelan yang membuat Jeno menggeram.

" _Just suck it already_!" perintah Jeno.

"Ay ay, _Daddy_ ," balas Renjun sebelum mulai menjilat kebanggaan Jeno lalu menghisapnya sampai pipinya tirus.

"Aah," desah Jeno menikmati apa yang Renjun lakukan.

Renjun yang merasakan kejantanan Jeno di mulutnya makin berkedut pun makin kuat menyedotnya sambil sesekali menggigit kecil batang jeras tersebut. Tangannya juga ia gunakan untuk mengurut bagian dari kejantanan Jeno yang tidak muat di mulutnya.

" _Fuck_ ," umpat Jeno lalu mendorong Renjun dan menindihnya.

" _Let's make a lot of kids_ ," ujarnya yang hanya dibalas anggukan san senyuman oleh Renjun.

Renjun pun menarik tengkuk Jeno dan melumat bibirnya kembali. Jeno memasukkan kedua jarinya yang telah licin oleh keringat Renjun ke dalam _hole_ Renjun, "Aakh," ringis Renjun.

"Gila, kau bahkan masih sempit," puji Jeno yang membuat Renjun merona.

Jeno pun menambahkan kedua jarinya ke dalam _hole_ Renjun dan mengeluar-masukkan jarinya, "AAH! _THEREEHH_!" teriak Renjun saat prostatnya tersentuh oleh jari Jeno.

Jeno pun tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan jarinya. Renjun pun mendengus kesal, ia hampir sampai, tapi kenapa Jeno malah mengeluarkan jarinya? Renjun memasang wajah cemberut yang membuat jiwa _kinky_ Jeno kembali. Memang dari sananya Jeno mesum. Jadi apa saja yang Renjun lakukan akan terlihat seksi di matanya.

Jeno pun menampar pantat Renjun berkali-kali sambil bertanya, " _Who's your daddy_?" yang membuat Renjun makin terangsang entah mengapa. Ia mulai mencurigai kalau ternyata dirinya adalah seorang _masochist_.

"Jeno _daddy_ , ahh," jawab Renjun sambil mendesah, padahal Jeno bahkan tidak menyentuh leher, _nipple_ , penis ataupun _hole_ -nya.

" _Is it true_?" tanya Jeno lagi lalu menampar pantat Renjun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Uh-huh, ahh," jawab Renjun sambil mendesah.

" _Do you want daddy fuck you hard or slow_?" tanya Jeno lagi sambil mengusap _hole_ Renjun. Hanya mengusap, ia hanya ingin menggodanya.

" _Hardhh_ , ahh. _Hard_ , _Daddyhh_ ," jawab Renjun menikmati usapan Jeno pada _hole_ -nya.

" _Prepare_ , _Baby_ ," ujar Jeno lalu memasukkan seluruh penisnya dalam 1 hentakan.

"AAH! _DADDYHH_!"

Bunyi serta bau percintaan yang khas menguar dari kamar Jeno. Desahan Renjun yang bisa dibilang cukup keras bahkan terdengar sampai ke kamar saudari Jeno, "Dasar tidak tahu malu. Setidaknya usir dulu aku sebelum bercinta. Dan apa itu? _Daddy_? Dasar _kinky_ ," omel Lami sebelum melanjutkan aktivitas 'bermain-bersama-piaraannya'.

.

DRRTTT DRRTT

Jeno terbangun karena alarm yang di pasangnya setiap jam 6 pagi. Ia meraba-raba daerah di bagian kiri tempat tidurnya. Tempat di mana Renjun seharusnya berada setelah percintaan mereka kemarin.

"Tidak, lagi."

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Author Answer for Reviews:**

 **1). SkyKin9 : Okay~~**

 **2). Valeriee9488 : t .-.?**

 **3). AnggiChannieYL : Ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari salah satu ff. Tapi chanbaek, cuman ceritanya author banting setir. Jadinya ya gini... Untuk updatenya ditunggu aja ya~ Asal guru tidak jahannam... T.T**

 **4). Canend : Awalnya pengen dibikin Jeno yang nakal gitu. Tapi entar cool sama manly-nya ilang...**

 **5). Minghaonoona : nado johayo~~ tapi susah dicari T.T**

 **6). Flower566 : iya~~**

 **7). Guest : arasseo yo^^!**

 **8). Lee Jung Kim : updatenya paling lambat 3 minggu kok... kalo inget...**

 **9). Shirayuki miu : ah masa~ author malah geli loh-_-**

 **10).** **Anggi Pris Pyromaniac Exo-l924** **: Semangat kok! Lagipula author pasti bakal kasi tau kalo bakal hiatus~**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi maapkeun author kalo pendek. Jujur, author ini penulis cerpen, jadi agak susah nulis chapteran. Tapi karena semangat membuat ship JenoXRenjun terkenal- GANBATTEE! (author idiot, maapkeun...)**

 **\+ typo itu manusiawi...**


	3. Chapter 3

.

First of all, maafkan dedek yang nista yang ingkar janji yang unyu dan yang kiyowo ini...

.

Karena janjinya update dalam waktu 2 minggu tapi malah kebablasan lebih dari sebulan TT (nama lagu twice).

Terima kasih bagi yang udah ngereview dan ngefavoritin(?)

Gomawo untuk JaeMinhyung yang ngepm dedek untuk menjauhkan dedek dari dosa karna nambah sebulan ga update(?) karna dia takut jadi fosil kyk Johnny *cries*

Sebenarnya dedek bingung...

Kalau mau update, pairnya gimana...

Kan mainpairnya JenoxRenjun, nih...

Kalian maunya Chenle jadi ukenya siapa?

Jaemin sama siapa? (Asal gak sama Mark karna dedek Markhyuck shipper~~)

Terus untuk Lami sama siapa? (bct thor.)

Terus untuk bubuhan tua nct pairnya siapaaaaaaaaaa (Asal jangan Ten jadi seme TT)

.

Vote terbanyak bakal dede pake *thumbs*

.

BYE BYE~~


End file.
